


Halcyon days

by mydearconfidant



Category: Arsène Lupin - Maurice Leblanc, Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Persona 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearconfidant/pseuds/mydearconfidant
Summary: cw: deathA day in the life of Arsene and Akiren.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Arsene (Persona Series)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Halcyon days

When you walk through the streets of Tokyo, the shadow by your side is excellent (?) council and good company.

He gives advice.

“You should purchase that crepe, young master!”

He dunks on you.

“Ah, that was a rather poor showing. Try putting more force behind the next swing.”

He comes to visit your cell. 

“The Velvet Room? Ahahaha, seeing a prison brings back so many fond memories! Did I ever tell you of one of my most famous escapes? I orchestrated a heist at Baron Cahorn’s estate while languishing in a Parisian cell-”

“Arsene, you’ve told me this story about a hundred times before. Spare me.”

“My dear boy, what attitude you have! Surely a man is entitled to his pride now and then?”

“....now and then?....”

“Was that sarcasm?”

“Of course not.”

He’s entertaining in the classroom too! 

“The 21st century Japanese school system is certainly quite interesting! I don’t recognize some of these formulas. What an exciting time to be alive, to be present in such an era of innovation! I marvel at some of these modern miracles. Did you know that when I was a young man not much older than you, the car was in its infancy?”

“My boy, let me take over for a second.”

He possesses your body to draw himself on the chalkboard.

“What a fine looking gentleman that is! Send a picture of this to the Louvre.”

“That would be quite ironic, but I absolutely refuse.” 

This is all well and good, but there’s something you don’t know.  
Eventually, you’ll kill him.


End file.
